Jonathan Goulet vs. Kuniyoshi Hironaka
After the fight, Kuniyoshi Hironaka was cut. The Fight The first round began and they touched gloves. Hironaka landed a jab. Goulet landed an inside leg kick. Goulet stuffed a double and landed a leg kick. Hironaka blocked a high kick. The crowd chanted 'Goulet.' Four thirty. Goulet stuffed a double to the clinch. Goulet kneed the face twice and hurt Hironaka, another knee. He missed an elbow inside and stuffed another double with four fifteen. Four minutes as the crowd chanted 'Goulet.' The referee broke them up. Goulet landed a good straight right. Goulet landed a left hook and a straight right. Three thirty-five. Goulet landed a nice inside leg kick. Goulet stuffed a double and missed a knee to the face. Three fifteen. Goulet landed a hard straight right. He missed an overhand right. Three minutes. Goulet landed a body kick. Hironaka landed a counter right. He was bloody. He landed a leg kick. Two thirty-five. Goulet missed a Superman punch and landed a front kick, and then an inside leg kick. He landed a big leg kick nicely. Two fifteen. Hironaka landed a right hand. He ate a leg kick. Goulet stuffed a double and Hironaka defended a throw and ate a knee to the body and they broke. Two minutes. Goulet landed a leg kick. Goulet missed another Superman punch. Hironaka shook it off tauntingly. One thirty-five. One fifteen. Goulet landed a right hand. Goulet came in hard with a jab and Hironaka dropped Goulet with a counter left hook at one minute. Goulet pulled guard. Hironaka landed a left and a right. Hironaka passed to side control. Goulet regained half-guard. Hironaka landed a left hand. He nearly mounted. Thirty-five. He had mount before and he was back in half-guard. Hironaka turned for an armbar. He stood and landed a right hand and another. Fifteen. Goulet secured half-guard. Hironaka landed four right hands. He landed seven or eight left hands downwards but the second round ended before he could finish Goulet. Goulet had a MASSIVE mouse under his right eye. What a massive left hook, in that case. The second round began and they touched gloves. They exchanged and nothing landed. Hironaka landed an inside leg kick. Four thirty-five. Hironaka blocked a high kick. Goulet landed a Superman... elbow to the forehead. Four fifteen. Hironaka hurt Goulet with another left hook. Four minutes. Hironaka landed an inside leg kick. Goulet landed a leg kick. Goulet landed a straight right. He was reaching with it though. Goulet landed a leg kick. Three thirty-five. Hironaka blocked a body kick. Goulet missed an inside leg kick. Goulet landed a Superman punch. Hironaka shrugged it off to the crowd again. Three fifteen as Goulet dropped Hironaka with a right hand. Hironaka stood eating a knee to the face and ran. Goulet kneed the face and again. Three minutes as Goulet dropped Hironaka with another right hand and Hironaka just sagged to the side and back and it was over. The crowd was roaring. Goldberg was calling that first right hand an elbow repeatedly. Hironaka raised Goulet's hand for the crowd pointing at Goulet.